


Tis the Season (TAX SEASON)

by IguanaMadonna



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Warning: Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaMadonna/pseuds/IguanaMadonna
Summary: The characters of Zootopia do their taxes. Warning, really boring screenshots of 1040s, Oregon 40s, worksheets, and other tax related nonsense inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I live in one of the few states in the US that requires professional tax preparers to be licensed. It's wild, in most states you need a license to cut hair, but not to prepare someone's taxes! Oregon, fortunately (or unfortunately for me) is not like that. Next month on Dec. 10th I will be taking the Oregon Board of Tax Preparer's exam, so to practice I'm going to be doing Nick, Judy's, The Hopps', The Otterton's, The Big's, etc etc taxes. Might as well make studying fun!
> 
> To make this relevant I'm going to be doing their taxes with the assumption that Zootopia is in Oregon somewhere (ie, Portland) and that Zootopia's tax system works the same as ours. Oregon does not have a sales tax so Zootopia doesn't either because I don't want to change any tax law. Gotta study the right thing after all. 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> All returns will be based on 2015 USA tax law. That's what I'm getting tested on, so that's what I'm studying.
> 
> No social security numbers I use will be "real". Everything I use will either be made up by me or is in the movie. Normal fan fiction rules apply even if presented on an actual 1040.
> 
> I cannot and will not give you any tax advice. I am currently not licensed. Feel free to ask questions about the characters and returns I post here, but do not ask questions about your personal situation. If you need tax advice go see a real tax pro. I hate to be blunt but I am not an actual expert (yet).
> 
> Judy was 100% bullshitting Nick in the movie (in this fan fiction universe). The IRS would not share information about a private tax return with police officer (or other agencies), and a police officer like Judy would not be about to investigate a tax evasion case. The IRS has its own law enforcement branch that investigates tax evasion and other tax related crimes. Income from illegal sources MUST be reported to the IRS, and they will not report that tax payer for their illegal activities. So if you are drug dealer (or a mafia don) as long as you accurately report your income you are alright with the IRS and other revenue agencies.

It wasn't Judy's favorite time of year, but it was close. Excitedly Judy checked her mail obsessively until... Yes! There they were, her W2s! She'd already gotten her statement from the bank about the interest on her savings account, and the first set of W2s from her parents' farm for her work last summer when things...when things weren't great, and she quit the ZPD and went back home, but she'd been waiting on her ones from the ZPD. Judy frowned, two envelopes?

 

_Oh yeah,_ she remembered. Of course there were two. Judy had quit the ZPD (for good reasons, she was making things worse and Dawn Bellwether wanted to use her as a poster-child for prey supremacy). Then she'd been rehired after she and Nick cracked the case! Judy supposed it made sense that she had two different W2s. She just had to remember to add things together correctly. No problem. Judy knew she was filing a EZ this year.

 

Single? Check!

 

No dependents? Check!

 

No mortgage? Check!

 

No large investments? Check!

 

No self-employment or rental income? Also check!  She frowned at that one. Nick, she suspected, was a different story. Oh well, she would just have to corner him later. Wouldn't do for her new partner to get locked up for tax evasion, after all. But that was another problem for another day.

 

First she had to do her Federal return.

'

She smiled in satisfaction at that refund, despite switching jobs (three times!) last year she still managed to get her withholding pretty close. Not bad! She even had enough for a little vacation, or maybe she'll just save it. Nice!

 

Now, it was time for the Oregon 40. Which was... harder.

 

Or maybe just more confusing.

Thaaat refund was not so big. But at least it was a refund. She knew a lot of people got refunds from Federal, only to have to pay State. But that's what she gets for living in a state without a sales tax!

 

Judy made a note on her calendar. Tomorrow she and Nick were going to talk about his return, she had a feeling he might need some 'help' to do things... correctly.

 


End file.
